In the real world
by Ec629
Summary: The team got sucked through a portal into the real world. They had no ideas on how to get out of there, so they rang the doorbell of a house which contained 3 young justice fans.


"This," Wally moaned as he tapped his feet with his super speed on his favorite chair, "is the most boringest day in the history of the most boringest day in the world. There is nothing to do. At. All! There are no covert missions, no action missions, no bad guys missions, no unwonderful missions, no-"

"Dude, seriously, stop. As much as I appreciate your extremely wonderful choice of words, just, stop." Robin grumbled under his breath as he lied on the couch, reading a comic book.

This was one of the few occasion when Robin would actually grumbled.

Occasion 1: when Alfred asked him to clean the house after Roy and Wally came for a sleepover.

Occasion 2: When he had to sit through pre calculus. Teachers were always making mistakes for god sake!

Occasion 3: There was nothing to do.

He really couldn't blame Wally to babble like that. He was right after all. There were no missions, the league was away for some big mission and the weather was bad. Even Megan looked a bit glum.

She was absent absent mindly stirring a pot of mixture. Conner was watching the static show. Artemis was fixing her bows, complaining every minute how bored she was. Kaldur was also fixing his water saber, his face serious.

"Arg! Supes, can you just change the channel? Double please with a cherry on top,"Wally pleaded. He had jumped off the couch and was kneeling on the ground, begging conner. To say the truth, they looked like they were, you know, proposing.

"Hey Baywatch,"Artemis smirked evilly as she looked up from her work. "I know you are sixteen, but are you sure it is the right time to propose? Did your parents gave you the talk yet"

Wally's face instantly turned pale.

"Wh,,,what? I wa…wasn't- I was begging Conner to-"

"To marry you?"Robin laughed and gave the final blow. This was going to be good

"You, are so going down."Wally growled playfully and the two of them went on a playful chase. After 15 minutes later, both of them were lying on the ground, panting `hard.

"Just like old days huh?"Wally said while he sipped his coke.

"Yeah. Too bad Roy isn't here. You remember the time we-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the zeta beam announced Red Arrow's arrival

Red Arrow B 0 6

The boys' face lighten up and the rushed to welcome there big brother. It was really rare for Roy to drop for a visit. He only came to the mountain unless there were some serious problems. For example, there was a time when the team had a sleep over, and the mountain ended up as a dumpster, and those were serious problems that need Roy's help.

They skidded to a halt just infront of Roy. The other team members also came out. Even Artemis had a small smile plastered on her face.

"My friend," said Kaldur, "What bring you here?"

"I was bored." Red shrugged and walked to the Kitchen. "The league was away for a big mission-"

"We know!"

"Is there any food in here?" Roy searched the fridge. But unfortunately, all there were left inside was food wrappers, bread crumbs and empty plates. As the truth was revealed, everyone's head turned to Wally's direction.

"What? I got a big appetite!"

Before the team could chew on Wally, a big yellow portal appeared sucked them in and all of them, excluding Robin and Red Arrow began to scream historically.

In the real world

"Guys, young justice is on in 1 minute!"Sheila shouted to her friends.

She wasn't a big fan of the show, but she knew her friends were. Her parents were away for a business trip for 1 week and the house was hers, so she invited her three best friends to come over and play. Rachel, Jojo and Coco then came rushing down the stairs and flopped themselves onto the sofa.

"We didn't missed any part, did we?" Rachel asked nervously.

Rachel was a great athlete. She was really good at sports. Not to mention she won the gymnastic and combat title of the year. She had a lean built. No bullies ever dared to bully her.

"No, I don't think you missed any part." replied Jojo. "Are you scared that you missed your precious Roy?"

Rachel huffed and said nothing, her eyes glued to the tv screen.

"Be nicer to her," chided her sister, Coco. "You have Robin's poster all over your bedroom's walls."

Jojo and Coco were twins. They were exceptionally good at science and they had won quite many trophies and stuff like that. And let just say that Sheila was an all round girl.

"Keep quiet you two, "hissed Rachel. "The show had begun."

But after the theme song, her friend let out shocked gasps and even Sheila noticed something was wrong. There were no heroes on the screen at all! There was Mount Justice, Happy Harbour, but no Superboy, Robin or other heroes! The four girls traded glances and the room silenced. No one knew what was happening and each of them were afraid that something terrible would happen. The silent treatment was interrupted by the doorbells.

The team finally landed on a solid ground and everyone had stopped screaming, well, except Wally.

"Pal, why are you screaming?"Robin raised an eyebrow to his best friend. "You are on the ground already."

Wally stopped screaming and looked around. When he realized that he was freaking over nothing, he turned as red as a tomato.

"Is everyone alright?"Kaldur asked, already in his leader mode.

"If you exclude that fact that we were in the middle of nowhere, yeah, I'm fine." sighed Artemis

"We're good," nodded Conner and Megan.

"I so regretted coming here," grumbled Roy.

Robin pressed his comm., hoping to contact batman, but there was only static. He also tried his holographic computer, but there was no connection. He took a good look around. There were lines of houses on either side of the road. It looked a bit like Centeral City, but there seemed nothing like it.

"Guys, all communication devises are off." Robin concluded with an exaggerated sigh. "So not feeling the aster.

"Now, the only problem is, where are we and why there was a portal?"Kaldur said and crossed his arms.

The team may had been trained for various circumstances, but neither of them had experienced such weird situations.

The team exchanged glances and said nothing. There was an awkward slience between them and Robin tried to break it,

"Um… look on the bright side. We are wearing civies so we can ring doorbells. After all, we are surrounded by houses."

"I supposed you are right."cheered Megan. "Let us try that house!"

The team shrugged and walked to the house Megan pointed. It had light yellow walls and a nice trimmed garden. Daisies grew everywhere. Wally let out a shaky breath and pushed the doorbell.

Notes

There will be truth or dare next chapter. But I need at least ten reviews containing differnt ideas. Thx! I would also appreciated comments on how i can improve the story. .


End file.
